Of Wizards and Water
by PercysPancakes
Summary: Percy Jackson finds him self running through the woods being chased by some snatchers who think that he his Harry Potter. He is shoved into the Wizarding world, and quickly learns that this war is more personal than he would prefer it to be. Set after the Giant War and during The Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

Percy sometimes wondered why he was so unlucky.

Was it because he never flossed? Yeah, it was probably that.

Currently he was running through a dense forest, unsure of exactly where he was, being chased by what you ask?

Well, that's the problem. Percy had absolutely no idea.

For you to understand he should probably start from the beginning.

* * *

They say that eyes are the gate way to the soul. The way in which you can read a persons emotions. No matter how good you can be at hiding your emotions, the eyes will always betray you.

But, if you were to look at Percy Jackson's you would see nothing.

His eyes were two empty voids, as he lay down on the cold sand looking up at the sky, anyone looking on might think that the poor boy lying on the beach might be dead as his eyes gave no indication of life. They had lost any spark of emotion after the events of the giant war.

These said events were played on repeat inside his mind. Cursing him to forever reply the horrors of his last battle. As he lay there, Percy remembered for what felt like the millionth time the memories of what were to become his newest nightmares.

Percy remembered sitting on the forest floor cradling the love of his life's un-moving body in his arms. He remembered her body being an array of scratches and scars from their time in Tarturus

Percy Jackson remembered her fatal wound being a stab wound in her neck, inflicted by a very angry manticore.

Percy Jackson remembered watching the love of his life die. He had held her in his arms as she took her last breaths and last words. The knife wound in her neck oozing out blood faster than Percy could apply pressure to. If only Percy could have moved faster he could have taken the blow. Maybe if he was paying more attention he could have deflected it.

Percy knew from the moment he heard a scream it would be burned into his mind forever, cursed to be on constant repeat.

Once Percy heard the scream, he recognized it immediately. Percy's emotions let loose as panic and fear, and as always, his powers reflected his emotions. The four hellhounds he was currently fighting were the targets of a water stream so sharp that it killed all four of them.

As he ran he vaguely remembered yelling out for a medic or some ambrosia and nectar. He sliced through monsters left and right as time slowed down. All he could hear was the heavy sounds of him breathing as he ran. Percy remembered everything blurring and his vision tunneling so his only point of focus was Annabeth.

Percy remembered catching her just as she started to fall back. He had looked into her pale skin as he started to feel tears pool up in his eyes. The wound on her neck was gushing blood as he put his hand on it, applying pressure in an attempt to block the blood flow. A bloody hand print stained Percy's cheek from Annabeth touching his cheek as he lay her down so he could embrace her properly.

"Thank you Percy. Thank you for giving me a family." Tears were streaming down Percy's face, he had blocked out everything that was happening and had focused is attention purely on Annabeth. "So much has happened and I'm glad that I got to experience it with you, the love of my life."

She had cupped his cheek, and Percy lent forward to kiss her.

"You.. you can't leave me Annabeth. I can't live without you" Percy pressed his head against Annabeth's so that their foreheads were touching.

"I would never leave you Percy, I'll be with you no matter what" she had whispered back to him hoarsely, before lurching to the side and coughing out a splatter of blood. "You drool in your sleep you know. Always have."

Percy remembered letting out a sliver of a smile at the memory. But it had quickly diminished as she started to cough more blood.

"Hey, hey... It's going to be alright. You're... We're going to be alright" He hadn't realized he had been shaking until Annabeth took his hand from her neck wound and held onto it tight, preventing him from shaking.

"It's okay seaweed brain, it really is. It doesn't hurt" She had smiled weakly at him, her next words were her last before her beautiful grey eyes glazed over, and her grip of Percy's hand fell away.

"Thank you for making my life worth living"

"No, no, no, Annabeth. C'mon, you.. you can't leave me." He remembered grasping her face in his hands, his eyes scrunched together in pain, refusing to believe that she had left.

"APOLLO! HADES! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP! PLEASE, THERE MUST, there must be something you can do... please." He remembered his voice becoming barely a whisper, as he hugged himself closer to Annabeth. "Please, Annabeth, please I can't live without you"

"So this is the hero of Olympus, how _pathetic_ " A voice had rang out across the battlefield. "So many tales of bravery and heroism, and after a single death he breaks. How _weak_."

Percy remembered the confusion he felt when he noticed that it seemed as if no one else could hear the voice.

"Oh Percy, you didn't really think that I would make an appearance so early in the battle did you? I only have one sacrifice, I guess I owe your dear Annabeth a thank you. Her blood as given me enough power to speak to you." Her voice rang out. He looked up, unbelieving that she hadn't made an appearance. the voice sounded like she was standing right behind him, whispering in his ears. As he looked up he noticed at how hopeless the battle really looked. They were loosing demigods at a pace that was too fast for Percy to comprehend. The Gods hadn't even shown up to the battle, and the seven had surrounded Percy and Annabeth protecting them from the hordes of monsters that were flowing in from all directions.

"No, no my little friend. I want to have a bit more fun with you before I kill everybody else." Percy remembered being relieved that she hadn't appeared yet. It gave the demigods more time to re-gather.

He remembered taking one more glance at Annabeth's beautiful face before standing up and preparing to give instructions to the remainders of their army. He remembered walking to Jason and taping him on the shoulders just after he stabbed a telekhine in the stomach. Jason had turned to him prepared to listen to whatever Percy had to say but before he could even formulate any words, he remembered a sharp pain run through his feet and up his whole body. It was such an intense pain, Percy fell back onto the ground and arch his back. He screamed in pain as he heard Gaea speak to him once more.

"Percy dear, what are you thinking. I can't let you order your army around, that's what I want to do" Every time Gaea spoke a word a new pain coursed through his body, his body was thrashing around on the ground. Through his screams of pain, he tried to warn Jason.

"Jason, leave. Get off the ground" He tried to grunt out as forcefully as he could, but Jason didn't listen. Jason quickly got down on to all fours to see what was happening to his friend.

But Percy remembered the ground shooting towards his friend, and before a noise could leave Percy's throat his friend had been impaled. A ten inch hole appeared in Jason's chest. He had died in an instant.

Percy remembered not being able to take his eyes of the hole in his friends chest until Gaea spoke once again.

"Ooh, that was fun." She laughed a laugh so fuel of pure enjoyment that Percy remembered getting goose bumps. "I think I'll choose you" she dragged out her sentence in suspense.

The ground rumbled and a hole appeared 3 feet away from him, right were Hazel and Frank had been standing. Percy had crawled to the hole as fast as he could to see Frank grasping onto the ledge holding Hazel much like how Percy held Annabeth before their descent to Tarturus.

Percy remembered the hole closing in front of him swallowing the pair just as Percy shot his hand forwards to pull them up.

"Look at that! Two for the Price of one! Today must be my lucky day!" She had laughed her maniacal laugh as Percy had stood up once again.

He had looked up to the sky and screamed for her to show herself. She replied quickly but not in the form of words. Percy remembered the ground shaking so much that both demigods and monsters a like stumbled and fought to keep their balance. Another hole appeared from the ground and form there, Gaea had rose from it in all her glory.

Percy remembered her face as clear as day. She was a gorgeous women in her early 30's. She had brown hair that looked as if it was made from the richest soils. She had a perfect figure and the ground around her looked as if it was trying to wrap itself around her in desperation to be with her. She wore a green dress,that looked as though it was made of leaves, and the dress was trimmed with what looked like moss. But the most stunning part about her was her eyes. They were ridiculously green that if you stared into them long enough you would think that you were in a jungle. Her eyes would have been beautiful if it was not for the evil glint in them that was perfectly matched by a malicious grin.

She would have been stunning, but looked as if she had gone crazy.

Her skin was covered in green veins, bulging out from her skin and creeping their way around her body and face. Her once perfect dress had started to crumble and tear in places and her hair was knotted so intensely that her hair resembled more of a birds nest. But what Percy remembered most vividly was her eyes.

They were completely psychotic. Wide open and looking directly into your soul.

"Percy, Percy. Why so impatient? I was just starting to have some fun" She had giggled and her head tilted to where Leo was standing a smile slowly creeping around her face. Leo had been too busy with a gorgon trying to offer him Cheese'n'weiners to notice what was happening around him.

Percy remembered watching his friend drowning in mud.

Percy remembered seeing Piper turning around to find her friends missing and her boyfriend lying on the ground with a hole in his chest.

Gaea had laughed at Piper's despair before she grabbed her around the neck and forced Piper to look at her.

"Piper! I'm so sorry to hear about your little boyfriend." Gaea had grinned at Piper as she, in turn, spat in her face.

"You're a bitch, Gaea" Gaea had looked Piper in complete disbelief at what she had said.

Gaea had tightened her grip around Piper's neck, "You're going to regret saying that little girl"

Percy remembered watching her neck snap before his eyes.

"Look at that Percy, I haven't even been awake for 10 minutes and I've already killed most of the legendary 7." Percy's blood had started to boil as she stretched out her arms, "Aah, it feels good to feel the earth between my toes. I supposes you think I'm going to kill you now don't you? Hmm?" she looked at him her eyes had bored into his expectant of him to answer, but when he didn't she continued, "I'm not going to kill you Percy, you're too pathetic and weak. It would be much more fun to kill some more of your friends first. You seem to be quite popular, I have my work cut out for me. I think I might start with those two satyrs you love so much. Or maybe that Thalia girl, or that son of Hades you're so protective of." She stopped for a second to think, before the smile on her face resembled that of a Cheshire cat.

"What about your parents? Those two mortals, living there pathetic lives. I can see where you get your attributes from. Your stupid, weak Parents. I'm going to kill them and you're going to watch." She had laughed as she started to walk towards Percy expecting him to be too distraught to even put up a fight.

She hadn't being paying attention though. As she spoke she didn't notice Percy's shock turn into anger. His previously tear stained eyes turn into hard, rigid orbs full of anger and a promise of death.

Percy remembered her walking towards him, her gait full of confidence that she had already won the war. But once she was 5 feet away he look up to her straight into her maliciously cruel eyes.

Percy remembered seeing the skies darken as storm clouds gathered. He remembered the sounds of thunder and lightening smashing in his ears. The winds beginning to rise as Percy lifted up his arms, the winds screaming out in terror and anticipation as they started to encircle him. Percy remembered the air chilling, the temperature dropping so quickly that the grass and tree leaves surrounding him frosted over. The waves near by fought each other, white wash crashing against the sand, eroding away anything standing in its way. The river that ran through the forest lifted from the ground and made its way to Percy, joining in to the hurricane that was surrounding him now. Percy remembered the ground starting to shake, cracks and fissures opening up against mother natures will. Rain falling down in a torrential waves, dropping needles that pierced into the ground and Gaea's revolting body.

Gaea stopped in her tracks, horrified at what Percy was able to do. He remembered taking a step forward, staring into her eyes as he felt ice begin to creep up her leg, the green veins that mapped her body turning blue as they froze over. Soon, Gaea was unable to move. Percy remembered watching her eyes flicker around in fear, and to his own disgust, he felt happy. Satisfied that she was afraid of him. Afraid of what he would do to her.

"Are you afraid of me now Gaea? Do you still think I'm weak and pathetic" He remembered questioning her, spitting in her face as he emphasized his point. "My fatal flaw is personal loyalty, you seem to underestimate the power of a fatal flaw. By killing those who I'm loyal to, you have made me stronger, more loyal to those who have survived. You will regret pushing me this far,I no longer fear becoming a monster if that means the safety of my friends. I do not fear doing what I promised I would never do."

Percy remembered raising his hand towards Gaea feeling for the liquid in her veins and using it to make Gaea move. Percy remembered the sounds of her screams as he brought her off the ground and slowly turned her earthy blood in into ice. Percy remembered another earthquake starting, but this time not one of his doing.

He remembered how she looked down at him and laughed as she thrashed around in pain.

"You truly have become a monster Percy Jackson" She had spat at him before Percy clenched his hands together and she shattered like a grotesque ice sculpture.

He remembered the earth opening from below him. He remembered falling, and reaching out for anything to hold on to. He remembered feeling as if he weighed nothing.

But then he remembered nothing.

* * *

He woke up on a beach, spread eagle and looking up into the sky. He turned his head to observe his surroundings and was surprised to see that the beach was completely deserted. Considering no one was in sight, Percy decided he would lay there and mellow on what had just happened, and more importantly, how he ended up where he was.

He wasn't like Nico, he couldn't travel with his powers, and unless miraculously he managed to learn how to shadow travel, he had no idea how he ended up on a beach.

Percy also noticed that he was completely free of any injuries, sure he was lucky enough to not have been sustaining any serious injuries before hand, but he definitely had plenty of scratches from the battle. Yet they had disappeared, which meant that he must have landed in the water and washed ashore.

Percy lay on the sand for what felt like hours constantly replaying the events of what had just occurred, before he was interrupted by yelling in the distance. His first instinct was to stay lying down, for it was probably just some travelers who thought they had found a dead body. But his gut told him to run. He chose to stay lying down, too depressed to move.

Unfortunately, he chose wrong.

As the voices grew closer, he realized that they sounded more hostile than a group of travelers should.

Once they were about 200 feet away Percy jumped up, and to their surprise started to run away from them. Opting to head into to dense forest for cover he ran away from the voices and hid behind a tree to see whether the people would continue on without further investigation.

Unfortunately they didn't.

As the voices came closer, Percy was able to pick up snippets of what they were saying.

"You think that's him do ya"

"Ye-sir, did you see his hair. He has unruly, black hair."

"But he had no glasses on, did he?"

"Oh, uuh no. He did not. He might be a muggle born or a blood-traitor?"

"He better be someone important. I want a big sum of money. No more petty rewards"

"But if we bring back the chosen one, we'll be rich now won't we?"

Percy had no idea what the two were talking about, but it didn't sound good. He pressed himself against the tree has he felt footsteps come close to were he stood. There was silence for a while and all Percy could hear was the sound of himself breathing. He closed his eyes for a second until he heard a twig snap a few feet away from him.

He didn't want to be caught by them. No matter what they were, so he ran.

Bolting away from the trees and dodging roots and stray branches, he ran through the woods. The men following him immediately sprung to action, screaming as they chased him.

They ran for a while, and Percy was starting to think he might be able to get away from them as they seemed no serious threat, on a few small gunshots behind him threw him off balance. That was until there was an explosion less than five feet away from him. He was certain that traps hadn't been placed before hand, and it was quite unlikely that the men chasing him had grenades on them. Perhaps the gunshots he heard before weren't what he thought they were

Percy knew that he would have to risk looking behind him to see what he was actually up against and to possibly see how they made that explosion happen.

So, as he jumped over a fallen tree he glanced back, and saw about 8 men wearing an odd assortment of dark clothing. They all looked worse for wear and looked as if they had been wearing those clothes form weeks. The only thing that they had in similar was a black band on their left arm, which must signify their loyalty to some group.

The strangest thing by far was that they all held sticks in their hands, and every now and then one of them would flick it towards Percy and something would occur. That must have been how they made the explosion and the weird sounds from before hand.

As little sense as it made, Percy continued to run deeper into the woods, until he hit a small stream. It was only a small amount of water, but it would hopefully be enough to ward them off. He wasted no time in jumping into the stream and turning to face the men.

They also took the advantage and started to fire at him more rapidly as he was no longer a moving target. A particularly large column of fire came towards him and he swung his hand in front of him, and the water followed his movement, protecting him from the fire.

The men in front of him were stunned for a second before continuing there onslaught of attacks via sticks. Percy was having a lot of trouble taking them seriously. If there wasn't any bright bursts of color, it would just look like they were jabbing sticks into the air.

Percy was starting to worry. He had been constantly ducking and dodging these attacks for a while and he had no means of escape, the men were gaining on him fast and he was running out of energy. He was considering calling for black jack or Mrs O'Leary, but he never got to make a decision as one of the men got luck and a red beam of light hit his chest and he flew backwards into a tree.

He hit the tree with a sickening crack and slide down it, his eyesight already becoming blurry. The only thought going through his mind being; _what the hell was that?_

He lay on the forest floor, not strong enough to get up and about to slip into unconsciousness. The men ran up to him and one particularly ugly one knelt down to him to inspect Percy.

"Who have we got here? You are feisty one aren't ya?"

Percy only glared at him, unable to produce any words.

Another man came up and spoke to who Percy assumed was the leader.

"He isn't the chosen one"

The leader looked back towards the other man.

"Really? You sure about that? You twat." he said before jabbing his wand at the man causing him to fall over. He then turned back to Percy, and smiled wickedly showing off his yellow teeth.

"You might not be Harry Potter, but you are definitely powerful" He said pushing Percy's hair back away from his eyes. "Take him to Malfoy Manor"

The man slapped Percy's cheek before pointing to one man, indicating for him to pick up Percy.

He felt hands harshly Pull him up before the world went black.

 **AN-**

Hi everybody!

This is the first chapter to my new book! As you probably already know by now, it is a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Crossover!

It is set in The Deathly Hallows and will include all the necessary Harry Potter Characters and a few Percy Jackson Characters. I am trying my very hardest to make it as original and non-cliche as possible, but if anyone has ideas, suggestions or critiques fell free to tell me.

Also, please go read my other story, It is a Percy Jackson and Avengers crossover, and I promise it is very different to anything you have read!

Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter.

*Gives you virtual hugs*

Bye my little pancakes, xx

(3895/3895)


	2. Chapter 2

Percy always wondered why prison cells, or dungeons for that matter, weren't more comfy.

Honestly, If you wanted the prisoner to stay, could you not at least give them a bed. A pillow even?

If he truly was at a place that sounded as extravagant as Malfoy manor, surely they could provide their prisoners with a more comfortable stay.

* * *

When Percy first woke up he forgot where he was.

He stumbled around in the dark for a while trying to remember where he was, and what he was doing there. It only took seconds for it to hit him.

And, unfortunately, so did the rest of his memories. He felt the tears well up in his eyes, and he had to blink them back furiously to prevent them from spilling all over the concrete floor. He felt his hand start to shake as the emotions came flooding in.

He was on the verge of a panic attack, as he started to back himself up towards the nearest wall he could find for support.

His chest started to contract, and his entire body was beginning to vibrate in the shear pain of remembering what happened. But before he could collapse fully into a panic attack, a door to his left creaked open.

'Lumos'

After the word was whispered a small light radiated from were the noise came from. Much to Percy's surprise the light was being emitted from the end of a stick, very similar to what the people who kidnapped him had.

The concept still blew his mind.

It probably shouldn't, considering his dad was a god, his brother was a cyclops and technically he is related to every single horse on the planet. Yet, the thought of being able to channel power through a stick made his mind feel like mush.

He was snapped out of his thought when the light started to float towards him, and it wasn't until he was about 10 feet away from him, that Percy could actually see who was holding the stick.

A short stubby man, that looked suspiciously of a rat came into view. Percy turned his head so that he was looking directly into the man's eyes. He must have been taken aback by the amount of confidence that Percy showed, as he took a small step backwards, and his nose wiggled slightly.

The resemblance this man had with a rat was so similar, that is was almost as if he was a rat.

Despite the fear the the man was obviously showing he took a big step towards Percy and pointed the stick straight into Percy's face.

"Get, get up, and f...follow me" the man stuttered.

Percy did as he was asked, not wanting to cause any trouble. He had to gather some info before he made his daring (and probably idiotic) escape.

He followed the short man as he waddled up some stairs and entered a large hall. Where there were at least 15 people all sitting around a long table.

As soon as Percy walked into the room, all heads turned towards him. He stared back at them defiantly, not wanting to show any fear. He had to show them that he was not afraid of them. No matter who, or what they were.

As he looked around he noticed that everybody in the room had a solemn face on. Except for one women, who looked more like a child at a fair, than anything else. Her pure joy stood out like a sore thumb, and made her looked insane. Percy was almost certain that she was.

As he walked closer to the large table he slid his hand into the pocket of his jean shorts. He was relieved to feel that riptide was still there. Whoever searched him, either did a poor job, or thought a pen didn't prove any danger or worth.

Oh how wrong they were.

The small rat man quickly shuffled over to a chair and dragged it out, before grabbing Percy's shirt and pushing him into it.

"The Dark lord will be here shortly" the small man announced, before scuttling away into a shadowed corner were he could no longer be seen.

As he announced this so called 'Dark Lords' arrival, the crowd of people seemed to take a communal deep breath. That is except for the one women who giggled in excitement.

They sat there for gods know how long, before a large crack was heard and a man wearing black robes strolled into the room barefoot. A huge snake, slithered next to him, occasionally rubbing against the mans foot, it's freakishly large tongue tasting the air once in a while. This, surprisingly wasn't the most terrifying part of the mans appearance.

Not only did he have a pet snake, he looked as though he was trying to become a snake as well.

Not a good look. Percy could definitely confirm that for all you out there considering whether or not the part snake chic is for you. It might work for you, but it definitely was not working for this man.

He was more pale than Nico (and that's very pale), and was bald. Already a bad start, but it gets worse! He had no nose, or eyebrows and his eyes looked more like black slits than actual eyes. And not to mention his teeth!

Percy definitely needed to refer him to a dentist pronto.

The snake man, sat down onto his chair before giving an eerie smile towards everyone in the room.

"Welcome, Welcome. I do believe we have a visitor, do we not Wormtail?" He gestured to Percy whilst his head turned towards where Wormtail was hiding.

Wormtail hurriedly took a few steps forwards, "Ye...Yes, My Lord we do"

"Ah, splendid. Perseus Jackson, a warm welcome to you", the snake man gave a nod to him. Percy was unsure as to how he knew Percy's name, albeit his full name. Only Monsters, and angry mums called him by his full name, and neither of them were a good option.

Now, the creepy snake man addressed the whole audience, "I'm sure you are all wondering who this young man is, and why he is here" he turned his head towards Percy, "and I'm sure you are wondering why I know who you are."

"As you know, Wizards are the most powerful race", to this statement there were a few cheers,"But there is another race, one that may rival even the power of a pure blood wizard", to this there was silence. Disbelief that there was the chance of other beings that could potentially be stronger than them, and therefore, overthrow them.

Percy's mind was running at a million miles an hour.

Wizards. They are wizards! This shouldn't come as a surprise to him as there are Egyptian gods. But he was having a hard time grasping the idea.

It was completely insane. It made sense though, it explained why they used those weird sticks. But it, for the second time that day, blew Percy's mind.

It also seemed to blow the minds of everybody else in the room as there was complete silence and a look of utter shock on every single one of their faces.

"These beings are called Gods, and they are Greek! And our little guest over here is related to one of them!"

Once again, a look of utter shock on everyone's face, as they all turned there heads to look at Percy. Percy didn't let his facial expression change even though his mind was working like a mad man.

So many questions were going through his mind, you would think that he was a child of Athena, The only difference being that he was not able to answer any of them. If only Annabeth was here.

Oh Gods, Annabeth.

No, he wouldn't let himself fall apart now. Not in front of these people.

The creepy snake man stood up and walked towards him, the snake slithering behind him.

As he walked his hand trailed along the backs of the chairs, "Perseus is the only demigod son of Poseidon. God of the Sea's, Earthquakes and horses. Known as the storm bringer and the Earth shaker. And this young man happens to also be the most powerful demigod to ever exist"

After he mentioned Percy as being the most powerful demigod the room burst into laughter. Well, not really there was a few chuckles here and there, and the crazy women screeched with laughter. The so called 'Dark Lord' even smiled. A creepy and disturbing smile.

"My followers don't seem to believe me Perseus" he mused, "Why don't you prove them wrong?"

The crazy women started to laugh again, but Percy gave no indication of moving, he didn't even change his facial expression.

"Perseus, if your not going to show us willingly, I'll have to make you." Still, Percy continued to make no movements.

The snake man snarled before he lifted up his stick and thrust it towards Percy shrilly screaming, "CRUCIO"

Pain exploded all through Percy's body and he fell off his chair. All around him he could he the laughter of everyone looking down at him. He refused to scream or making any further indication that he was in severe pain, and got back onto the chair despite his body screaming at him to crawl up into a ball.

The snake man, as well as everybody else watching was shocked that he managed to regain his composure so quickly. The smile that was playing on their lips was starting to fade as they realized that this boy was more of a problem than they thought.

The 'Dark Lord' grew angry at Percy's stubbornness and screeched,'CRUCIO' once again Percy felt pain erupt all over his body, but this time he was expecting it. He didn't even blink when the pain hit him. He stared the 'Dark Lord' in the eyes without blinking till the pain eventually faded away.

The whole room remained silent till Percy finally opened his mouth.

"Your stupid sticks suck at inflicting pain" he deadpanned.

Silence.

The snake man casually walked back to his chair and sat down. His hand clenching and un-clenching as he moved.

Once he sat down, an evil glint filled his eyes and he lifted his wand. Percy could feel something move above his head as the snake man slowly brought the wand closer to his body. He slowly looked up and saw that it was a person, floating mid air, and in obvious pain. Her hair dangling underneath her and her breaths coming out in short pants.

Percy couldn't believe that he didn't notice her before.

Before she moved more than a foot, a man wearing all black came up the stairs and quickly walked in, his cloaks flowing behind him.

Snake man dropped his arm and looked towards the new man in the room.

"Severus. I was beginning to worry you had lost your way." The dark lord motioned towards a seat, "Come, we've saved you a seat."

The man briskly strode into an empty chair on the opposite side of Percy, and without even acknowledging him, sat down. Though Percy did notice that he seemed to recognize the women in the air.

"You bring news, I trust?" The 'Dark Lord' questioned him.

"It will happen Saturday next. At nightfall." He answered.

Another voice, from Percy's left spoke up.

"I've heard differently my Lord" a gruff voice spoke out. "Dawlish, the Auror, has let slip that the Potter boy will not be moved until the 30th of this month. The day before he turns 17."

"This is a false trail" Severus snapped, "The Auror office no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry Potter. Those closest to him believe we have infiltrated the ministry"

Another voice, this time from Percy's right spoke, "Well, they got that right, haven't they?"

The table chuckled in response before quickly stopping once the dark lord spoke again.

"What say you Pius?"

Why does everybody have such weird names? Percy thought to himself. He looked down to the end of the table where a man with long, black hair sat rather uncomfortably. Pius looked down to his left were the massive snake was positioned. Tasting the air with its tongue and looking the man in his eyes with its beady own.

"One hears many things my lord" He said calmly despite his eyes betraying his tone. "But whether the truth is among them, is not clear"

The 'Dark Lord' let out a single burst of laughter, and smiled. Showing off his yellow teeth. "Spoken like a true politician. You will, I think prove most useful, Pius"

The 'Dark Lord' turned back to Severus, and his smiled dropped, "Where will he be taken, the boy?"

Severus answered immediately, "To a safe house. Most likely the home of someone in the Order. I'm told it has been given every manner of protection possible. Once there, it will be impractical to attack him."

The crazy lady, just to the right of Percy cleared her voice, "My lord, I'd like to volunteer myself for this task. I want to kill the boy" She spoke in a small voice, inching her way closer to the 'Dark Lord' in anticipation.

A small, muffled scream cut her off.

"WORMTAIL!" Snake man screamed, "Have I not spoken to you about keeping our guest quiet?"

Wormtail came out of the shadows shaking.

"Y... Yes my Lord. Right a... away my Lord" he stuttered, while creeping backwards.

Taking a deep breath, snake man turned back to the psycho woman. "As inspiring as I find your blood lust, Bellatrix... I must be the one to kill Harry Potter"

He stood up and started to walk around, "But I face an unfortunate complication. That is my wand and Potter's share the same core. They are, in some ways, twins. We can wound, but not fatally harm one another." He placed his wand on the table and Percy was revolted at how much it looked like a real bone. "If I am to kill him... I must do it with another's wand."

There was no response, instead everybody looked down, too scared to look the man in the face, "Come, surely one of you would like the honour"

He hovered over a particularly ill looking man. His bleach blonde hair falling down his face messily, and dark circles underlining his drooped eyes, "What about you Lucius?"

The man looked up, obvious dread written all over his face. "My Lord?"

The 'Dark Lord' stuck his hand out, "I require your wand"

Shakily, Lucius took his wand out of it's holder. Percy had to crane his neck slightly to look at it. It was pure black, but it had an extravagantly encrusted, silver snake head on the tip. He passed it to the The 'Dark Lord', wincing as it was taken from him.

"Do I detect elm?" Snake man said while inspecting the wand.

"Yes, my Lord" was his weak response.

The 'Dark Lord' looked at the wand partially disgusted, before he snapped the snake's head from the rest of the wand. Lucius seemed as though he was in physical pain from the disembodiment of his former wand.

Snake man however, did not see, or did not care for the pain Lucius was feeling as he continued on, "And the core?"

"Dragon" he coarsely whispered before quickly clearing his throat and re-answered, "Dragon heart string"

The only reply he got was a simple grunt. The snake man lost interest, or rather continued with his disinterest of Lucius and looked up to the women floating in the air.

Percy watched as he lifted up his new wand and moved the women further into the middle of the table. "To those of you who do not know" His head seemed to move slightly towards where Percy was sitting, " We are joined tonight by Miss Charity Burbage. Who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her specialty was Muggle Studies" The room laughed at her.

"It is Miss Burbage's belief that Muggles are not so different from us. She would, given her way... Have us, mate with them" This was followed by more laughter and the occasional vomiting and retching noise by Bellatrix.

"To her the mixture of magical and muggle blood is not an abomination... But something to be encouraged" The laughter increased even more as the fear in Charity Burbages eyes becoming more and more obvious.

Meanwhile Percy was even more confused. Muggle? Hogwarts? By the sounds of things a Muggle was something of an undesirable status, well according to these people anyway. Maybe it was people who couldn't do magic? Like what a mortal is to the demigods. The normal and unaware people.

Hogwarts was obviously a school. A prestigious one perhaps. Maybe this Harry Potter dude goes there.

Percy was very impressed with himself for being able to deduct so much. If it were different circumstances he would definitely pat himself on the back. He truly was becoming an inspector gadget. Or perhaps an agent. James Bond? Ethan Hunt? He'll never know his true agent identity as his train of thought was interrupted by the lovely sound of snake man calling his name.

"Perseus Jackson. You seem to be quite the hero." The 'Dark Lord' started to walk towards were Percy was seated. "If you really are the here you say you are, why don't you save her?"

His head cocked to the side slightly, and if he had eyebrows, Percy was sure he would have lifted one of them.

"I am no hero" Percy dead panned in response.

"HA!" Snake man laughed, "He is modest too!"

He looked towards the people seated at the table and obediently they laughed too, "Well then Mr Jackson. If you aren't going to save the women. I suppose she can die" he stated calmly as he sat back down.

"Severus please, we're... We're friends" she spluttered in desperation. Severus' expression did change. He sat there unmoving, ignoring the plead she had made to him.

He lifted his wand up slowly, and Percy made a split second decision.

He stood up, his hands slamming against the table and his chair sliding backwards.

"WAIT!"

The 'Dark Lord' didn't drop his wand. Instead he turned his head towards Percy, his eyes gleaming with evil intent, "Perseus, you are too late. "

His head turned back to Miss Charity Burbage, he pulled back his wand and thrust it forwards violently. All while muttering calmly, "Avada Kedavera"

A bright flash of green light erupted from the end of his wand and once it hit Charity she dropped onto the table, motionless.

Percy remained standing, staring into the unseeing eyes of Miss Burbage.

The 'Dark Lord' made a tsk sound, "See what happens when you don't cooperate"

Percy slumped back into his chair, his eyes stilled trained on Miss Burbage's body.

Snake man looked down at the body of Charity and spoke calmly, "Nagini. Dinner."

The massive snake slithered it's way on the table from where he was sitting and moved its way down the table towards the body. As it moved, everybody moved their hands off the table, carefully eying the snake as it made its way towards its food. It opened its massive mouth showing of the razor sharp teeth, and just as it was about to bite down, Percy clenched his eyes closed, not wanting to see what would happen next.

* * *

After what felt like hours, Nagini finally slithered off the table with a huge thump and wrapped itself up into a ball next to its master.

Once he heard the thump he slowly opened his eyes, one before the other to see if there was anything too gruesome to stomach. When he saw that there wasn't he sat up straight again and tried to regain his previous composure.

"Well, I think that is enough action for one meeting. Everybody leave" the 'Dark Lord' commanded.

Percy watched as slowly the whole table progressively left. Some simply disappeared with a loud crack, some dissipated into a stream of black smoke.

Lucius and two others Percy assumed where his wife and son, simply walked up another set of stairs. They must be the infamous Malfoys that owned this 5-star resort.

But the most interesting method of departure was of one man in particular who walked over to a nearby fireplace. At first Percy thought he might have tried to shimmy up the chimney. But before he reached the fireplace his took a handful of powder from a near by bowl and then proceeded to walk into the fireplace. He threw the powder downwards a quirky muttered some words that sounded suspiciously of 'Ministry of Magic' before he burst into a plume of emerald green fire. Once the fire disappeared, he was gone.

That's so cool. Was the only thought that went through Percy's head.

After a matter of minutes, the only two people left in the room were Percy and the snake man.

Percy turned to the 'Dark Lord' and asked him, "How do you know who I am?"

He might as well ask questions now. He may not have another opportunity. Snake man stood up and slowly walked towards where Percy was seated.

"So eager Perseus. But if you really want to know. It is because I am one of you"

Percy didn't know how to react. The millions of scenarios that previously went through his were nowhere near what he has just said.

"Yes Perseus. I am a demigod, and I was going to be the most powerful demigod to exist. Until my Father disowned me." By this time, he had reached Percy's chair and he placed one hand on the head rest of the chair. The other was still holding his wand but it was slowing moving upwards towards Percy's face.

"My father was Apollo, God of the sun, medicine and luckily for me, the future." Snake mans wand was merely inches away from his face.

"I was born with the extraordinary ability to see into the future. I saw what I was to achieve. I saw how powerful I was to become. But so did my father" his spat the last word out as if it was a disease.

"He thought I was to become a monster. He couldn't recognize the power that I was going to achieve one day. So he left me. " The 'Dark Lord's' wand was practically informs of his eyes and the man himself was bent over and whispering into Percy's ear.

"He disowned me. Took away my powers. My godly side. He left me in an orphanage to rot" he abruptly stood up and started to calms walk back to his seat.

"But he was too late. I already knew what I had to do. So I started to plan. Meanwhile, I maintained my contact with your world. Watched over it. I've seen what you have achieved. I've even seen things that you will achieve."

"That is why I offer you this; join me, and you will not die. Join me, and your friends and family will not suffer"

Percy was taken aback. Was this man honestly offering him a position in his evil army? Did he really think that Percy would join him?

Percy stood up, " I'm sorry, but I have a strict personal rule; not to take offers from men with out noses"

The 'Dark Lord' snarled before flicking his wand towards Percy.

A green light came hurling towards Percy and using his demigod reflexes he quickly uncapped his pen and used the blade of his sword to rebound the curse.

This force of the blow knocked him backwards and he stumbled slightly. Snake man started to walk towards Percy and continued to continuously hurl spells at him. Percy only just being able to deflect each one.

The room they were in was quickly becoming a bomb site as the spells rebounded and caused small explosions wherever they made contact. Slowly Percy was being pushed back and he had no escape route. He was running out of energy, unsure of how much longer he could continue to deflect the constant onslaught of brightly colored spells.

Eventually his back hit a wall, and he looked to his left. Sitting on a small ledge was a bowl of grey powder. The same powder that the man, Pius, used to exit.

Percy had a plan, and as usual, it was stupid.

He quickly lowered his sword and made a dive for the powder. Narrowly missing a burst of green light he grabbed a handful of powder before ducking into a commando roll.

He ran towards the fireplace and dived into into just as a red light hit the side of his stomach. He let out a growl of pain as another hit his arm and the almost familiar burst of pain exploded throughout his body again.

As he landed in the fireplace swore loudly.

He had no idea where he was going to go. Let alone where this could take him. He doubted it would take him to his cabin or back to his Mom's apartment.

Just as he entered the fireplace, he doubled over in pain as yet another curse hit him.

He looked up and saw the 'Dark Lord' bringing his wand back to fire another spell, and time seemed to slow down.

Percy saw the green light leave the wand and make its way towards him.

He racked his brains for what to say, and as the green light grew dangerously close to his face he panicked.

He threw the powder down and spoke spoke as clearly and as fast as he could.

"The Order's safe house"

Just as the green light was about to make contact with Percy, and probably kill him. He felt himself become weightless. His vision was simultaneous blinded by a green flash and also blackened by nothingness.

The entire experience, to be honest, was very similar to shadow traveling. There was a feeling of compression, and random flashes of living rooms and shops. The only difference was that he was now spinning.

Next thing he knew he was lying face first on the floor. He rolled over, letting out a grunt of pain as he did.

Although he had experienced worse, those spells were definitely one of the more uncomfortable experiences.

Percy lifted his hand and rubbed his eyes, surprised to see a small amount of soot on his hands.

Once his eyes refocused he saw about 10 or more people rush towards him. Over half of them, Percy noticed, had red hair.

They saw Percy lying there and half of them immediately drew their wands out. He quickly sat up and scooted backwards, one hand raised above his head.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" He shouted at them.

A red haired and slightly plump women came rushing forwards just as he shouted, pushing the men out of her way.

"Remus, Madeye, leave the poor boy alone" she fussed, "Here let me help you clean up"

She flicked her wand and he felt the soot disappear from his body. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair. He noticed everyone was looking at him dumbfounded. He couldn't blame them. He was still wearing his ripped Camp Half-Blood top, and equally ripped shorts. He probably looked like a mess

Yet, despite the awkwardness, he waved to everyone.

" Um... Hi everybody."

AN-

Hi everybody!

HAPPY EASTER!

Regardless of whether or not you celebrate it, I hope you all get heaps of chocolate!

I'm sorry for not posting this earlier, but I'm really busy and you guys don't want to hear my excuse (although they are very legitimate).

Anyways, hope you enjoyed!

*Gives you a virtual hug*

Bye my little pancakes, xx

4653/8594


	3. Chapter 3

You would think by the age of 17 someone would be able to know when they should or should not do something. Percy constantly thought about this.

Yet, as a 17 yr old, he was still unable to go through a single day with out either being thrown into something stupid, or practically belly flopping into a completely avoidable situation.

His current situation was definitely a belly flop, and definitely in more than just the metaphorical sense. And it was not going to be an easy one to recover from.

₪₪₪₪₪r₪

"Um... Hi everybody"

Percy waved at everyone one in the room smiling slightly. Though, his smile quickly dropped and he took a large step back when a scary man with a walking stick and a weird eye stormed towards him.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" He yelled roughly at Percy.

Percy stuttered slightly, " My name is Percy, um, Perseus Jackson Sir. And I just threw the powder in a fireplace and I landed here". He spoke quickly, trying to convey the little knowledge he did to the man with the bobble eye.

The man grunted in return, "That's impossible, we closed that entrance. Re-answer the question, and don't lie to me this time boy." The man was getting closer to him and Percy had already backed into the wall.

"That's all I know, I'm sorry" Percy replied as quickly as he could, "I was at some mansion and I was trying to escape and this is where I landed. I don't know how, I'm sorry"

Percy was looking the man in the eyes, trying to act brave, but probably failing miserably.

"That's enough moody. He's not going to answer us if you scare him to death." Another man walked up to Percy. "Remus Lupin, nice to meet you Percy" the man extended his hand to shake Percy's and as Percy was about to shake it back, Remus grabbed his left arm and spun it around sharply so that he could see Percy's forearm and, subsequently, his tattoo.

Percy let out an involuntary 'ow' despite feeling no pain whatsoever. Remus seemed to look at the same tattoo suspiciously before pulling out his wand from his back pocket, "woah, dude, what are you doing?"

Percy tried to retract his arm but Remus held on with a firm grip, and continued on ignoring the fact that Percy had even said anything. He waved his wand around Percy's arm, "Specialis Revealio" he said quietly.

Both Percy and Remus started at Percy's arm intently, but nothing happened. Satisfied, Remus let go of Percy's arm and looked up to Percy. He smiled slightly, "Sorry about that, just had to double check you weren't a death eater"

When Remus said this the plump red haired women quickly grabbed some kids by the arms and shoo-ed them upstairs. Though it was quite obvious they were trying desperately to stay.

Percy's eyebrows scrunched together, "A death eater?"

This time it was Remus' turn to scrunch his eyebrows, "surely you know about death eaters"

Percy, having no clue on earth who in their right mind would want to eat death, shook his head slowly, "No, I don't, sorry" he apologized, once again.

Remus, not knowing what to say turned away from Percy and walked back into the small crowd that had gathered around Percy. Remus stood next to a short man with red hair, and the red-haired man turned to Remus and spoke in a hushed voice, although Percy could still hear him, "Remus, can you double-check the charm you placed on the chimney please, I will help this young man."

The man walked up to Percy, "Arthur Weasley, nice to meet you" Percy nodded back in response a small smile on his face. This man seemed nice enough.

"I'm sorry to ask sir, but where exactly am I?" Percy asked cautiously.

Arthur laughed slightly, "surely you would know, you did after all use the floo network to get here."

Percy swallowed, "Well, two things. What's a floo network? And all I said was 'the orders safe house' and I landed here."

Arthur looked shocked, but Percy wasn't sure at what statement he was shocked at. Maybe it was both.

"Well that is a bit worrying isn't it" Arthur spoke, more to himself than to any one else. He turned around abruptly, "Remus? How does it look?"

Remus stood up from a crouching position. "Looks fine. The charm is still there. There is no way Percy here should've been able to get through"

Percy couldn't wait anymore, he needed answers, "I'm sorry but where exactly am I?"

The plump red-haired women turned around to face Percy once again, " you said it yourself dear, you're at the safe house"

"No, no, I'm aware of that but like what country am I in? What state?" He asked again, more specifically this time.

The women looked hesitant to answer, as if Percy should already know the answer, "You're in England my dear".

She must have seen Percy's face drop. "Where did you think you were?" She asked politely.

"Last I knew I was in New York" Percy was looking at the floor. This was not good, not good at all.

"Are you feeling ok?" The women asked walking up to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and another on his back, but Percy didn't object. It felt nice. A motherly and loving gesture that Percy hadn't had in what felt like years.

"Here, come sit down and we'll talk about it" she moved him to a nearby couch that looked extremely worse for wear, but was surprisingly comfortable in spite of it's mangy appearance. Once he sat down, the woman sat down next to him and started to rub his back slowly.

"My name is Molly, Molly Weasley. Now, why don't you tell me what you remember?"

Percy took a deep breath, "Ummm, well I remember somethings happening and then I felt like I was falling" he was about to continue when he was interrupted by Remus.

"What things were happening?" Percy gulped. He did not want to talk about that. Not at all.

"Uhhh, it felt like an earthquake or something. But yeah, after I felt like I was falling, I remember lying on a beach, no clue how I got there. I was there for a while before I heard some people coming, I was going to stay lying down but they sounded hostile. Talking about mudbloods and blood traitors. I think they were looking for someone and thought I might be that person."

Percy stopped momentarily when he heard them muttering.

"Ruddy snatchers, must've thought he was Harry."

"I don't blame them they've got the same hair"

"As well as similar eyes"

Molly looked at them fiercely, before shushing them loudly and turning back to Percy, "Continue on Percy"

"Right, well um, once I heard them saying these things I ran into the forest and I was running for quite a while until one of them managed to hit me with one of those wand spell things and I flew backwards. They came up to me and realised I wasn't that Harry dude and they seemed annoyed. But then one said that I was powerful so they brought me to someone's manor. I think it was like mall... Malloy... Malfoy, yeah Malfoy manor."

"Why did they think you were powerful Percy?" Remus asked, looking more than a bit suspicious.

Uh oh, this was definitely something Percy did not and probably could not talk about without either being injured by the Wizards in front of him or electrocuted by Mr thunder thighs from up above.

"Uuuhhhh, welllllllll" Percy spoke, his voice an octave or two higher than usual.

'Ah Styx', Percy thought. He'd have to show them his 'talents' but not explain the back story.

"C'mon boy, we haven't got all ruddy day" Mr creepy eye spat.

Percy took a deep breath, "I was able to defend myself in a way that I assume they have never seen before" he spoke, desperately trying to lace confidence in his words so that they wouldn't ask any further questions. Unfortunately, he did not have such luck.

"What was this way Percy?" Lupin asked quietly, his face a mixture of curiosity and caution.

Percy gulped before he lifted his right hand up towards the nearby sink and flexed it causing the pipe to shudder slightly.

Creepy eyed guy scoffed, "That's pathe..." He was interrupted by a stream of water flowing out of the tap and quickly fly to where Percy sat. It spun around his outstretched hand until it formed a perfect circle that almost looked sharp, before he clenched his hand and the water and exploded around him, spraying the small crowd surrounding him.

He looked up at the crowd around him, all of whom were looking at him in silence.

Creepy eye guy was the first to respond, "Not bad kid"

Remus spoke up, "Ummm excuse us Percy, but we're going to have to have a quick meeting" Percy nodded quickly and leaned back into the couch, nearly being swallowed whole, as the adults all huddled into a small group away from Percy.

Percy waited quietly as the group of adults talked in hurried whispered, occasionally glancing at Percy with a mixture of emotions on their face. If Percy concentrated enough, he could faintly hear their conversation, though he would be lying to himself if he pretended that he knew what they were talking about;

" He's obviously from Ilvermony and he has somehow been obliviated" the creepy eye guy spat.

Lupin responded, "Usually I would agree with you Mad-eye, but I'm not sure this boy has any knowledge of the wizarding world whatsoever"

Mad-eye, as Percy now knew his name, retorted back, "He could be an American criminal", he looked over at Percy suspiciously.

"Mad-eye, the boy looks scared and hungry and I'll be damned if we don't help him a little bit" the plump lady, Molly, added in.

"Molly dear, just because he looks sad and a bit torn up, doesn't mean he's a good guy" Mr Weasley added, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

"He's right, Molly," Lupin joined in, "for all we know he could be a spy for you-know-who"

Molloy scoffed, "look at the boy Remus, he looks like he's about to collapse. I simply cannot believe that he is a follower of that monster"

The huddle seemed to get tighter all of a sudden and Percy was having difficulty hearing what the group was saying but just as he was about to fully zone out of the conversation, he heard something that caught his attention and he couldn't help but speak up.

"I'm so sorry, but did you say 'the dark lord'?" Percy sat up slightly.

Mad-eye turned around, cocking his head slightly in suspicion and took a step towards Percy, "What's it to you boy?"

"Umm, well when I was in that mansion I talked to some dude who referred to himself as the dark lord" Percy was interrupted by Molly who gasped loudly and muttered 'oh the poor boy' under her breath.

Arthur comforted his wife quickly before prompting Percy to continue, "Well, long story short, I think I can help defeat him."

This seemed to spark some interest amongst the group, for the most part their eyes widened, except Mad-eye who looked completely stoic despite the shocking news. Mad-eye took a step forward and Percy sunk deeper into the couch.

"And how do you think you can help us exactly?" He asked, his face completely plastered with disbelief.

"Well, uh" Percy gulped,"Technically speaking, he is my first cousin once removed" he stated, quickly counting his fingers to double check he got the relation correct. He looked back up satisfied with himself, only to be quickly pushed deeper into the couch by a hand grabbing the remains of his top and another hand shoving a wand underneath his chin. "You have some explaining to do Mr Jackson"

 **AN-**

I know, I know, it has been 8 months since I last updated, and I'm so incredibly sorry!

I have decided that from now on, including all my other stories, I will be decreasing the chapter sizes to roughly 2000 words rather that the usual 4000-5000. This way I can update faster and keep all my stories up to date.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

*gives you virtual hugs*

Bye my little blue Pancakes, xx

2,023/10,617


End file.
